


Breaking the news

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [18]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: It's normal day of work for Faith Fraser, until her sister suddenly appears.





	1. Faith

It had been a normal day for Doctor Faith Fraser. A&E was normally quiet on Wednesday mornings, she had had time for a coffee and conversation with her boyfriend and colleague David, and a quick check up of the situation by Doctor Abernathy, her boss and coincidentally, one of her mam’s best friends.

Until suddenly her younger sister Brianna appeared, in an evident anxious state.

‘Bree, what’s wrong?’ She said as Brianna called her. 

‘I need professional evaluation,’ Brianna told her, ‘and then, most probably, sisterly support.’

Faith drove her sister to an empty room, ‘Tell me what’s happenin’. Anything wrong with Roger...oh, God.’ Faith said after her sister gave her the plastic bag she had been clutching until that moment, full up with well over a dozen pregnancy tests, all positive, ‘Ye’re...’

‘I’m havin’ a baby.’ Bree said before burst in tears. Faith hold her and made her sit on the examination bed.

‘Shush Bree, dinna fash,’ Faith consoled her sister,’everythin’ will be OK. Does Roger ken?’ Bree nodded negatively, ‘and mam?

‘Do ye really think I would go to mam first?’ Bree shouted.

‘Aye, fair enough.’ Faith answered.

‘I’m 22, I havena finished my studies, I live with ye and David while Roger is with his uncle, and he had just started his job at the school’ Bree said, ‘Mam is goin’ to freak out, I no even ken how I’m goin’ to tell her. Or Da, how the fuck I can possibly tell Da?’

‘They would understand,’ Faith said, picking up some tissue from the table and passing them to Brianna, ‘I mean, Mam was pregnant with me when they married.’

‘They were marrying anyway,’ Bree said between nose blowings, ‘Ye just were quick. ‘Tis totally different for us, we havena any plans.’

‘OK, just relax,’ Said Faith, ‘first let’s get ye properly attended and then we’ll think on a way to resolve this.’

Faith recruited David’s help to move an ultra sound machine from the maternity floor to A&E and proceed to examine her sister. 

‘There ye have,’ Faith said as she found the baby on the screen, ‘nice size, around eight weeks. Everythin’ seems to be fine’

‘Where it is?’ Bree asked. ‘I canna find it.’

‘This little peanut in here.’ Faith signalled in the screen.

‘Can ye tell if ‘tis a lad or lass?’ Bree asked.

‘’Tis too soon,’ Faith answered, ‘for now ‘tis just a peanut.’

‘Hello, wee peanut.’ Bree said tears springing from her eyes again.


	2. Roger

'I think ye should tell Roger first.' Said Faith over a cup of tea. 'So, then ye two can go together to tell Mam and Da.'

'Or ask Da to geld him if he dumps ye on the spot.' Morag followed up.

'Morag!' Faith lowkey shouted to her sister, not to attract the attention of the rest of the people at the cafe. 'Roger is no dumpin' Bree.'

'Because straight guys are so reliable, Faith.' Morag answered Faith. 'Remember Angie from school? How quick her idiot run away after she got knocked up? Straight men are no to be trusted.'

'Can ye hold yer lesbian mottoes for five minutes?' Faith told Morag back 'It isna the same, we were still at school.'

Faith and Morag carried on with their bickering until Brianna stopped them. 'Can ye two stop? Please. I'm scared enough without ye remindin' me how bad can it go.'

Brianna kept staring out the flat's window until she saw Roger's motorbike appear from the corner of the street and park just under her.

''Tis now or never, wee peanut.' Brianna said to the baby, 'Let's see what da think of ye.'

'So...What's that thin' ye wanted to talk to me.' Said Roger after kiss her at the door.

'Better if we sit down, would ye?' Brianna told him, as Roger left his backpack and helmet at the side of the sofa.

''Tis everythin' OK?' Roger asked Brianna, 'Ye look somehow odd.'

'I'm pregnant' Better quickly Brianna thought, like taking out a plaster.

'Sorry, did ye just say ye're...' Roger said, eyes three time their normal size.

Brianna gave him the ultrasound image Faith had given her the previous day. 'Eight weeks.'

Roger jumped out of the sofa and run up to the door, 'I've got to go.'

What?' Brianna asked him. 'Now?'

'Yes, milk...' Roger answered her, 'Mrs. Graham asked me to get some milk before go home. They're goin' to close soon.'

''Tis six o'clock of the evenin', Roger.' Brianna shouted at him.

'I...I'll see ye later.' Roger said before bang the door behind him, leaving a desolated Brianna.

'So... how it went?' Asked Faith through the phone some time later.

'A disaster,' Brianna answered her sister, 'a whole fuckin' disaster. I told him, and three seconds later he run away out of the flat sayin' he needed to go and get milk for Mrs. Graham. Two hours ago!'

'I'm so sorry, Bree,' Faith said, 'truly. I'd never have said Roger was that type.'

'At the beginnin' I thought of follow him up,' Brianna told Faith, 'and then I've cried, but ye ken, fuck it. 'Tis me and Peanut now, and he or she is old enough to ask I'll just tell them; look this is all yer father left me, his backpack, his house keys and his helmet.'

'If he left his keys, I suppose he'll be about to come back at some point.' Faith said. 'Unless he's really panicked and left for a circus.'

'I dinna give a shit where he is.' Brianna said as she went to answer a knock in the door, 'That moron can kiss my...Roger!'

'I'm sorry.' Roger said immediately, 'I'm really sorry. I ken I dinna have a excuse, I fucked up and I'm sorry for it. I shouldna have overreacted so much.'

'Where have ye been?' Brianna asked him.

'Milk, I told ye.' Roger said showing her a Poundland bag, the blue top of the milk showing at the rim. 'And this.' Roger went to the bag and gave Brianna a baby bib, 'Daddy loves me' written on pale blue letters on it. 'I love ye, and I love our bairn already. Are ye sure ye want to raise a bairn with a moron like me?'

'Come here ye idiot.' Bree said before kissed him hard.

'I got another thin'' Roger said, getting a mood ring from his pocket, 'will ye marry me?'

'Are ye proposin' with a mood ring?'

'Well, I just had five quid on me.' Roger said 'I left my wallet on my backpack. I promise I'll get ye a proper one when I can.'

'Ye're bloody idiot.' Brianna said before kissing him again.


	3. Jamie & Claire

Roger was visibly itching, they were at nice restaurant waiting for Jamie and Claire to arrive. It had been David's idea to go somewhere to tell them about the wedding, and the bairn.

'Less chance of Da killin' Roger on a public space.' Morag had joked.

'Stay put,' Brianna told him, 'ye're flickerin' like a candle.'

Finally, a bit late, Jamie and Claire arrived to the restaurant, they were quickly drove to their table. They talked of jobs, studies and the rugby season (a particular passion of both Jamie and Roger). Roger had always felt good with the Frasers, since he met them as a child. An orphan raised by his uncle, Claire, who had been raised on similar circumstances, had always been sure of him feeling at home with the family. That helped to ease his nervousness, but he still felt anxious of how they would take the news. Half way through the mains, Brianna sent him a look telling him it was the time to roll.

'Mam, Da...'Brianna started, 'We asked ye to come because we have somethin' to tell ye.'

'We're gettin' married.' Roger added.

'Married?' Jamie asked. 

'You're 22 and Roger 23, ' Claire said, 'I thought you'll at least wait until you finished Uni.'

'Yes,' Roger said, 'That had been the plan but...'

'I ken Da and ye would prefer if the bairn is born on a proper marriage.' Brianna said.

'Bairn? Which bairn?' Jamie asked

'Our bairn,' Brianna said, 'I'm pregnant.'

Jamie and Claire tensed on their chairs. 'Bring another bottle of this wine.' Claire deadpan said to the first waiter who happened to pass close to them.

'I ken ye must feel weird about it,' Brianna said, 'We did too, but we love each other and we're already makin' plans for the bairn. I'm no leavin' Uni, I ken it'll be yer first thought Mam, Faith and Mrs. Graham are totally in to help, and I hope ye are too.'

'Of course, we'll help.' Claire said. 'It's just, you're so young, that we, of course, felt afraid.'

'Ye dinna have anything to be afraid of, Claire' Roger said, 'I promise ye I'll take care of Bree and the bairn until my last breath.'

 

'I'm cuttin' his balls off.' Jamie said later on the uber taking them home.

'Bit late for that,' Claire said, 'the damage it's already done.'

'I canna believe my lass is marryin' with child.'

'Well, we did. And your mother was also pregnant with Willie when your parents got married.' Claire added. 'You can consider it a family tradition.'

Jamie laughed and Claire finally felt him relaxing. 'Isn't it?'

'That reminds me I have to call you mother, Jenny and Mary.' Claire said looking around her bag for the phone. 'If we have to organize a wedding in less than six moths, we'll need their help.'

 

'Could've been worse.' Brianna said to Roger on the bus.

'Aye, I still got my balls in place.' Roger said. 'I could feel yer father's thoughts.'

'He'll come around it.' Brianna said, 'The hard thin' now is goin' to be the whole family naggin' arounds us. My gran might be 82, but when she's on the organisin' mood, she's still like an eagle.'

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, Jamie and Claire are going to freak out.


End file.
